Emerald Fire
by FrostedRaven
Summary: Left behind to die on the desert planet, Carolyn Fry must learn to deal with what fate has given her.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** _Pitch Black and all of its characters are property of someone else. Both storyline and original characters are mine though._

**Time Period:** _Post Pitch Black.

* * *

_

**Emerald Fire**

**- Chapter One -**

Cold... So very cold.

Am I dead? No, for the pain I feel is beyond anything I've ever felt before. I should be dead though. If fate would allow me to die and escape this pain I'd be forever greatful.

The last thing I remember was the rain. Heavy drops of water pelting down upon my form. Eyes of glowing steel in the semi-darkness, swurling with emotion I thought void of such feeling. The pain that racked my body as something sharp and long coiled round my mid-section then pierced into my gut. I couldn't speak, couldn't hear, couldn't move, nor could I breath. I was frozen with fear and the knowledge that I was about to die.

Why am I not dead? I don't understand.

I opened my eyes to try and focus, but eternal blackness blocked my view which made it impossible to see anything at all. As if my eyes were covered, or I was blind in some way, I had to close them once more.

The sound of the rain blasting down upon the desert terrain felt like massive thundering bashing sound waves against my ear drums and skull. Tears welled up in my eyes burning trails down the sides of my face as they trecked down to the dirt floor.

Rain... It was still raining! Why couldn't I feel the rain drops on my face and chilled frame? I felt around feeling dry dirt under my damp hands. Dry dirt? I should be dead. Am I being punished? Is it finally my judgement day? Let me die. Please.. The pain is unbareable. Those monsters must have placed me here to be eaten later.

Caught off guard, I jumped slightly only to cause pain to spike once more up my spine. Warm hands touched my stomach. My quick breathing seemed to pause as delicate fingers felt around the wounds that should have been fatel. A heat filled the gushing wounds ceasing the blood flow and closing the injury. I could literally feel the organs, muscle, and flesh repair themselves at the simplist touch of this stranger's hands. Slowly I began to breath once more though a bit rugged, but more at ease as the pressure upon my lungs seemed to be lifted.

A deep blush crossed my cheeks as those same healing hands moved along my form then stripped me of everything I wore. Not one shred of cloth clung to my flesh. I was soon lifted then placed upon a soft blanket. No, not a blanket... Oddly a pelt of soft fur. I knew not what kind of fur or its colour, but it felt so good against my bare flesh.

Those same gentle hands returned once more to wrap a cloth around my mid-section in bandaging, I think. A fresh set off clothes were placed upon me causing my flesh to warm up a little against the chilled air. I dared to open my eyes once more catching a glimps of two glowing eyes hovering just above me. They didn't belong to him. No... This was someone I didn't know. A total stranger with glowing green eyes that resembled that of some sort of animal. Eyes of glowing intensity. Of.. Of emerald fire.

In my confusion I parted my lips to speak, but my mouth and throat were so dry that nothing escaped but a cough. A moment later a cold metal object was placed to my lips. In finding that it was a cup, I willingly parted my lips once more to drink. The stranger had lifted my head so that I could drink without choking.

As the cold water rolled down my throat, my fears quickly caught up with me. The rain didn't hit me so I must be in a cave of some sort. There was no place safe on this forsaken planet. Those creatures were everywhere. I could hear their clicking not too far off. That constant clickety-click that wouldn't stop unless they were focused on something.

After my head was placed down upon a soft pillow. Pillow? I hadn't noticed till now that my head rested upon something just as soft as the fur but as fluffy as a feather pillow. I was too weak to move about so I lay still while the pain seemed to fade from me. A moment later a spark of light danced in a corner giving me a quick glance around the small cave I lay in. The flicker was too quick for me to focus on anything in particular. Not even the figure that knelt not too far away. Another flicker of light and a small fire started. The sudden light hurt my eyes, blinding me from seeing anything. I could hear wood piling up and the flames spreading across them with crackling and a loud pop as the fire split a dried piece of wood.

Slowly I rubbed at my eyes then glanced around the cave, but my savior was no where in sight. I noticed that I was alone once more. My wounds healed, my body dry and in new clothes, and a warm fire for me, I felt safe. The enterence of the cave was blocked by a heavy slab of rock. I was protected from those hungry hammerheaded creatures outside.

Near the fire I could make out a small crate. Forcing myself to sit up, I turned, then crawled over to the crate. Inside the metal box, a container of water was tucked in a corner while the rest was filled with odd looking fruits and an already cooked piece of meat. Too starved to care that this was someone elses stuff, I dove in eating as much as my stomach would allow. Not caring what the food tasted like I finished every morsel, then guzzled down the water. As soon as I was full I crawled back over to the fur then curled up.

It was white, the fur that is. A large white rug of fur. Caressing fingers through the soft strands I identified it as rabbit. Rare... It was rare and very expensive. Whoever my savior was, he must be very rich. I soon drifted off to sleep wondering who my savior was and why he saved me, or for that matter, why is he even on this hell of a planet.

Before sleep fully claimed me, it hit me like a meteor to the head. A revelation, it seemed.. I guess.. I was going to live. I had a protector.. A second chance at living. I wouldn't let the darker thoughts crush my new ray of hope.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** _Pitch Black and all of its characters are property of someone else. Both storyline and original characters are mine though._

**Time Period:** _Post Pitch Black.

* * *

_

**Emerald Fire**

**- Chapter Two -**

Waking up the next day, or what I thought was the next day, I found a large tub full of water to bathe in, a towel, and a clean set of clothes. The fire was looked after as I slept so it kept the cave warm and lit. I felt safe for some odd reason. Someone was looking out for me, keeping those creatures away from my little cave.

I could hear the continued clicking outside but they kept their distence. Were they afraid of something?

The first night I stayed in this cave was the night I almost died. Yes, this was the same cave. I could see one of the empty bottles we couldn't fill with those glow worms. They scratched at the slab we placed over the enterence, those alien things that hunted us. The worms produced just enough light to allow me to leave. The cave seemed so small that horrid night, but now it looked so much bigger or was it altered? That would explain how a fire, tub, and bed area could fit in it.

No... I shouldn't think about that night. I should be thinking more upon the now. What is done is done and nothing can change the past.

I flinched upon hearing claws scratch against the slab that covered the enterence. Shivering, I backed away then relaxed as the sound stopped. Fear wont help me. I need to remain calm.

With nothing else to do, I stripped out of my clothes then slipped into the small tub to bathe. There was just enough room for me to sit with my knees half bent. To my surprise the water was warm and steaming against the chilled air.

"The Grue are hungery."

I about jumped out of my skin at the sound of a rough low toned voice in the cave. Crossing arms over my chest I glanced around only to see two glowing emerald eyes in the far corner.

"Wh..who are you?" I heard myself ask too afraid to say or think of anything else.

Slowly the figure moved into the light of the fire giving me a good view of what my savior looked like. All except his face, that is. He was slender yet muscular in build, almost feminine in the curves. A fair height of five feet, give an inch or two higher, he seemed no more then a boy. Gold tipped white vulpes ears stood proud upon his head with a matching white tail with a gold tip swaying rather feline like behind him. A chromium mask hid his facial features from my sight. The lithe frame was dressed in loose fitting black pants with a vest that looked dark navy. I wasn't too sure because of the flickering flames of the fire always changing light intensity. Heavy combat boots covered his feet with the bottom of his pants tucked in. The handle of some sort of weapon showed over his right shoulder.

"Kin," was his simple statement of identification.

This strange alien creature moved a couple steps toward me. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen with fear and awe not knowing which held more true. His glowing green eyes glanced my nude frame over, then nodded his head before turning around and disappearing into the shadows of the far corner.

I quickly slipped from the tub, dried off with the towel provided, then swiftly slipped into the simple black pants and white shirt provided.

Utterly confused, I glanced around the room then walked over to sit next to the fire. Upon finding food, I quickly devored the hot meat, then drained the flask of water that was placed next to it.

Who was he? Or moreso, what is he?

* * *

-usually doesn't ask others- But.. Heh.. What do you think so far? 


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** _Pitch Black and all of its characters are property of someone else. Both storyline and original characters are mine though._

**Time Period:** _Post Pitch Black. _

**Emerald Fire**

**- Chapter Three -**

The equivalent of four days had passed, by what the pocket watch in my left pant pocket said. Kin was nice enough to bring some items for me, including the watch. I still don't understand why he saved me and for what purpose did he keep me alive.

It has been four days, as I had said just a moment ago. I've not seen him, but I know he is still around. I'm taken care of fully. Every need has been taken care of from food and water, to bathing, straight down to the bucket used as the toilet. I'm a bit embarrassed about that. Really I am. I do my business and then he comes round, takes the bucket, cleans it, then brings it back.

I don't get how he knew so much about those monsters, known as the Grue, as Kin had called them. The mysterious man comes and goes. He taught me more about Grue and why they are the way they are. He also told me the reason for why they were on this planet.

Sadly, this planet wasn't always fully desert. There was at least some plant life and animals. Kin said "It was the Terrans who brought those damn beasts to this planet." A science experiment of some sort, I guess.

That is why there are so many bones and there is no longer any life found on the surface. Those beasts multiplied then depleted their food source in a matter of one 'sun season.'

The meat that I ate every meal time was that of the Grue. I thought they were some sort of insect, but they seem to be closer to the reptilian species.

I guess it really isn't much to ponder upon. I'm tired and am in need of rest. Shifting from my curled position next to the fire, I crawled over to my bed, slipped under a fur blanket, then fell asleep.

* * *

"Carolyn..." 

God, I love that voice. So gentle and soothing. The ruggedness seemed to fade away after a day or two, as if he had a sore throat then got over it.

"Carolyn, wake up."

I could feel a gentle hand on my side rocking me lightly to wake me up. I didn't want to wake up though. I was warm and comfortable under my warm fur blanket.

My cheeks burned with a deep blush as I felt soft lips pressed to my own. Quickly sitting up, my eyes widened as I gazed into those incredible emerald eyes. Those twin flames of green. Lifting a hand, I pressed my fingertips to my lips. I could still feel his lips on mine even if they were no longer touching.

"Carolyn..."

I melted as he spoke my name again. It was music to my ears. It took my breath away. I was falling in love with his voice and I couldn't help it.

Slowly I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find any words to say. Not one. I was puzzled with myself in lacking any sense to piece together a sentence.

I watched as he lifted up a hand then delicatly placed the palm to my left cheek. Closing my eyes half way, I leaned into the warmth of is soft smooth palm. His eyes seemed to search my own, then it happened again. His lips gently touched mine. Without a fuse, I returned the closed lip kiss.

As he pulled back I could see a smile form upon his lips. Soft white lips, so full and feminine. It finally dawned on me that he was no longer wearing his mask. Oh my God. He was so beautiful. Every curve and line of his face was delicate like a girlish boy. His skin was so soft and smooth with no scar in sight.

Slowly, I lifted up a hand to touch his face. I was surprised that he would allow me to. My fingers gently caressed the curves of his face down to his chin. So beautiful. His mouth was so perfect and shaped showing off that he smiled quite often. So kissable were his lips, that I found myself staring at them.

With an unspoken word, he leaned in then kissed me again.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** _Pitch Black and all of its characters are property of someone else. Both storyline and original characters are mine though._

**Time Period:** _Post Pitch Black.

* * *

_

**Emerald Fire**

**- Chapter Four -**

That night, we made passionate love. Or at least he did to me. He refused to remove his pants so everything from him was by touch of fingers and his hot mouth. I could still feel the burning sensation of his fingers caressing every inch of my body making me feel so alive, so womanly. If only that moment could last forever.

He softly whispered sweet nothings into my ear for hours on end as his hands still touched my bare flesh. Soon enough he explained to me that he had been watching my little group from the moment we crashed on this God forsaken planet. He wanted me then as well. He lusted for me. It angered me that he wouldn't do a thing to help those who had died. He just stared at me causing me to submit once again to his hot kisses.

Kin called me a stubborn kitten in need of guidence and protection and that he would be the one to keep the universe from hurting me. My temper rose at that. How dare he say that I was unable to protect myself. I gazed into his eyes with a hard glare only to soften then melt against him. His voice was so soothing like a heavy sedative. Just speaking my name would wrap me up in a web of sweet bliss.

Silence soon captured us, and so we laid in silence caressing eachother, then eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Is there something wrong, that I'm not allowed to see what is hidden under your pants?" 

I couldn't help but ask. I was so damn curious for my own good. My hands shifted to his hips then hooked fingers onto his waistband.

"I have nothing to hide from you, but your mind might no accept what you find."

God, I wish he would stop it. His voice was so seductive that I yet again melted at his words.

Tilting my head, I watched a grin slowly cross his lips. So white were his lips that they matched his silver hair so perfectly. I could see sharp canines overlap his bottom lip as he grinned. God, that is so hot. I just want to kiss him again. I leaned up then placed a gentle kiss upon his lips, then nuzzle up against his bare chest.

"I have a question for you."

A question? I've told him everything there is to know about me. What more would there be for him to want to know?

"Have you ever made love to a woman?"

The question seemed to shoot straight through my brain like a bullet. Have I made love to a woman before? What kind of question was that? I didn't even know too much about my own sexuality to even ponder upon it.

"I.." Blushing deeply, I turned my gaze away unsure how to answer that. Sure I've experimented when I was younger. But why the hell did he want to know.

A rather coy grin crossed his lips curling them back just a bit to flash me those erotic large canines. A moment passed and I just couldn't answer him as he grinned like that towards me. He just sighed, then kissed me gently upon the lips, before getting up and pulling on his vest of silk cloth.

I watched him leave, swaying his hips and tail behind him. I was so tempted to run after him and take hold of that lush tail. But I couldn't. I stayed where I was. Too tired to do anything, I fell fast asleep once my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** _Pitch Black and all of its characters are property of someone else. Both storyline and original characters are mine though._

**Time Period:** _Post Pitch Black. _

* * *

**Emerald Fire**

**- Chapter Five -**

It had been a few days now, and during those few days I had finally understood what he meant. He wasn't a He but a She. I don't know why I didn't see that before. Sure she looked a bit boyish, but there were those feminine curves and that beautiful face.

Finding out he was a she didn't bother me in the least. Far from it… In fact, I found it quite alluring. No man that I knew of could be so gentle a Kin had. Love making was just that, love making. Not the quick rough almost animalistic sex I've experienced. Slow and gentle, sweet and beautiful. So teasingly gentle I could swear that she thought I was fragile.

Gazing into those emerald greens had been like being sucked into a vortex of ecstasy. The touch of lips held as a balm for any ailment. The feel of hands gave weightlessness in an abyss of bliss. The elegant body seemed a pillar to hold me aground, enveloped in the safety and warmth of another.

I couldn't help it, but at times I could see a flash of Him in her glowing greens. A glimpse of steel-gray staring at me with so much intensity that I swear that if stared at any longer I could have completely melted into a puddle upon the ground.

Was it right for me to think of him when I'm with her? Was my heart so traitorous that I would use her till I could get to him? I wouldn't… no… won't think of such ill thoughts…

Glancing up from my thoughts, I watched Kin enter the cave, pushing the massive rock with ease. Vulpes ears perked upon her head giving her an adorable appearance touched with the fluidly graceful motion of the fluffed tail behind her.

"Hello," I softly spoke to her as she moved closer to me.

Kneeling before me, her left hand had risen to cup my cheek before she leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"I know you Terrans need the light, so…" She trailed off as she rested her gaze upon me.

Slowly she pulled me up then drew me to her in a gentle embrace. With a light content sigh, I rested my head against her shoulder a moment before she led me out of the cave. It hadn't hit me that we were outside in the dark before I turned my gaze from her glowing emerald eyes. I won't deny it, I was completely frightened and clung to her for my dear life.

Emitting a soft 'shhh' sound, she smoothed my hair out with the palm of a hand before shifted to draw me to her chest. I rested my head to her shoulder once more as we stood still in the dark.

Slowly, but sure, a small glow began to form behind me. At least I noticed when the outline of Kin became visible. The light grew in intensity as I turned round to find a glowing orb settled upon the palm of the woman's extended right hand.

Grue scattered like insects as if a log was lifted up causing a wave of panic in their little to no brains. A gasp had left my lips as I watched those hammer headed creatures hiss and snort as they slithered about the outskirts of the lighting.

"A..ar..are we safe?" I asked as I pressed my back to her smooth flat chest.

"Yes," was her reply before she tossed the orb into the air.

A moment of free fall, then a massive burst of blinding light filled the sky. So brilliant was the light that I had to shield my eyes against the pure white. I felt a gentle tug on my arm before slowly lowering it to find Kin standing before me.

I was amazed by how bright the area was. It was like standing outside in the middle of the sun season. Every dip and curve of the passageway, lined with high walls of stone and crumbling rock, was visible to the eye without assistance of a flashlight of some kind.

Speechless was I, I could not find a word to describe how in awe I was of this female before me. So many questions rolled in my mind, but none more boldly swirly as the one about Kin's very existence.

* * *

That 'day,' Kin and I spent our time walking around, safe from those dark loving monsters. With arms linked, I stayed at her side not daring to leave for fear of those lurking in the dark, feeling totally safe with her. 

"The skiff is almost finished," She announced out of the blue.

"Skiff? What skiff?" I had to ask, quite surprised that there was any manner of escape of this planet available.

"I'm giving you a choice," She started as a serious expression seemed to mar her normally gentle and warm facial features. "I've but a couple more years till I have to return to where I've come from, so… You can come with me, or… You can take that skiff and go to Him."

She looked at me with a saddened understanding smile as if she already knew my answer. I didn't even know my answer yet. Wait… Did she say Him? Who was she talking about? Oh... OH… Oh God... So then she knows?

"You're body is with me, but is your heart?" She kissed my forehead after speaking but said not a word afterwards. I felt like an open book to her. Reading me so easily along with being able to read the footnotes that not even I knew existed.

Did I want to return to him? Could I return to him again? Did I love him? Yes, I do. Over that short period of time I spend with him, I've not be able to remove him from my mind. He was the total opposite of Kin. Untamable, free willed, viciously dangerous… I wanted to feel his intense gaze on me once more.

I wanted to be with Kin, but… I don't love her. I feel so horrible that I've used her in such a way, yet she isn't upset with me. Drawing I light breath, I lowered my gaze then parted my lips to speak, but she had beaten me to any word that could have been spoken.

"I've supplied the skiff with enough food and drink for a year. It's large enough to house ten people so you won't have to worry about oxygen reserves for a few months. By then you'll have found a wayward station to recharge the power cells and restock whatever is needed."

My heart sunk. Did she really mean to send me off by myself? I didn't want to go where she needed to go, but I wanted her to come with me to where I needed to go, New Mecca.

"I can't go with you," was her simple reply before I could even ask the question.

My eyes burned with tears, but I knew this couldn't have lasted long, especially when my heart is with Him. With a gentle nod I turned my back to hide the tears that would most likely fall.

* * *

After a few hours of prepping, I finally found the courage to face the decision I chose. I was leaving this God forsaken planet to find the friends I had lost. 

Kin had lit the way from me to the skiff she has prepared for me. I have no idea where it came from, but nonetheless it was there for me to use. I didn't get to see Kin as I entered the ship. It seems as if she was ignoring me. I felt terrible, but also excited to be able to leave this planet and return to the land of the living.

Had I made the right decision? I pray to God that I did as I shut the back hatch and took off.


End file.
